BTS Sorcerer
by Sagilemiel
Summary: Min Yoongi is a sorcerer form the famous and powerful Min family, but he has never shown any talent in anything and has never shown ability in magic, making everyone believe that he is a failure, when the truth is far from that... Yoongi x All, smut, swearing, mention of abuse, may add other things later on
1. The Big Day

Today is the big day for the students of Big Hit Magical School, today is the day they try to summon their familiars. For some of the students, it's their first time trying to summon their familiars, for others it isn't the first time. For Min Yoongi, it isn't his first time, no, it is his eight time trying to summon his familiar, and because of that the other students in the school ridiculise him as no other student before have ever had to do more thant three summoning before they got their familiar... But today, he knows it will work, he doesn't know how he knows that but he can feel it and it scares him a little but he isn't going to back down !!

Min Yoongi POV

What is this feeling ?? It's possible for me to know that it's going to work for sure... But why does it show now ?? I mean, it's technically not possible because of that... I already know I will have a shitty day... Maybe I could skip the summoning and just go back to my room and sleep for the rest of the day ?? Hmm that's actually not a bad idea... But now I want to sleep for real, meh I'm not staying for the summonning, bye fuckers and hello the love of my life aka my darling bed !!

"Min Yoongi !! Where do you think you are going !!" shit that's the teacher, let's get a run for it !! "Oh no you aren't going anywhere !!" fuck he just iced me on the spot, fucker... "Honestly, it's like that every year with you !!"

"Yeah well if you didn't force me every year into doing the summoning, I wouldn't try to get away, you asshole" I know I probably shouldn't have said that but I can't stop myself.

"The only reason why i'm doing this is because of who your parents are, you're already embarrassing them enough, no need to embarrass them even more !! And because of how you have insulted me, you are going to be the last one to go !!" Why does he looks like he just created the plan of the century or something ?? I honestly could care less about what others think about me, because yes his plan is to humiliate me, but like I said, I couldn't care less... And I seriously hate that shitty teacher...

Let's wait and see what's going to happen then


	2. Yoongi's past

Min Yoongi's POV

Why me... That's what I have been asking myself for the last 21 years... Since that man came to our house in the middle of the night and did something unforgivable... I remember everything, that's what happen when you have an eidetic memory. I remember the sudden feeling of having a part of my soul riped from me, I remember the sudden coldness and numbness, I remember the extreme pain that came with all of that... It was awful and I can still remember it... The day after that happened, I tried telling Father and Mother but they told me I was imagining things, obviously my five year old self didn't say anything else after that. Then years later, after reading a book that talked about my symptoms, I went to my parents and told them what I was sure was happening to me, the only answer I received was a slap on the face and them yelling at me to not joke about such things and that I was grounded. The more times passed and the more I realized that people didn't believe me and that they truly believed that I was powerless, useless, a good for nothing and so on... After a while, I decided that it wasn't worth the effort as they didn't wanted to know, too focused on themselves. I didn't really mind, after all, I almost feel nothing, all my emotions are numb, almost to the point of being non-existent... Add to the fact that I can't see any colors and that I have "no" power... My life truly sucks


	3. Angry Maknae

Jeon Jungkook's POV

Today will be my first try at summonning, I'm really stressed but at the same time I am really excited !! That was until the teacher taking care of the summonning start acting extremely badly towards a student, the student is a true beauty tough, slim and lithe build but still manly, white blonde hair and the most stunning eyes I have ever seen, silver... Anyway, I don't like how the teacher is treating the student but what I like even less is what I feel from the so called student, I can feel almost no emotions coming from the beauty, which is not normal, like not at all and I would know, after all I am an empath... I almost feel nothing coming from the male and the rare emotions I can feel are... are... numb ?? I can feel a little sadness, a tiny bit of anger but what I can feel the most is the feeling of emptiness and I know that there isn't a lot of stuff that can do that, I need to investigate...

_Some minutes later..._

I am going to kill someone !! How dare they !! How dare they do such a thing !! I need to calm down before I destroy something... I was right, it's not normal and it's certainly not natural !! Almost no feelings, can't see colours and feeling like your missing a part of yourself... this is worse than I tought... I tried to talk to the teacher about it but he said that I didn't have to pity the loser, pretty much everyone laughed, I just wanted to punch that man in the face repeatedly, tough I saw that the pretty male had seen the glare I was sending to the teacher, he didn't show it but I was able to feel some confusion and happiness because of my reaction... I'm going to help you even if I have to piss off people !!


	4. Information

The Summons

-

Kim Namjoon : an ivory white thunderbird called Moony, extremely intelligent and loyal to his summoner

-

Kim Seokjin : a grey wind dragon called Piteraq, loves eating almost as much as she loves her summoner

-

Min Yoongi : a green and silver basilisk called Salazar, always sleeping and doesn't like being woken like his summoner, and a gold and royal blue phoenix called Rowena, she is extremely intelligent and has a bad temper

-

Jung Hoseok : a pure white and gold unicorn called Huimang, almost always happy and extremely kind like his summoner

-

Park Jimin : an indigo kitsune called Mukuro, loyal only to his summoner, sly and cunning

-

Kim Taehyung : a black and red hellhound called Hela, extremely cheerful and loves her summoner more than anything else in the world

-

Jeon Jungkook : a dark blue water dragon called Saphira, loves annoying her fellow summons and their summoners with her summoners

-

The Sorcerers Rank

-

The Saints : one group every generations, have fantastic creatures as summons, each members have a unique power, are seen as royalty because of how powerful they are, most powerful of the sorcerers

-

The Mages : the rest of the sorcerers, power range from weak to moderatly powerful, most of them doesn't have any power, have normal creature as summons

-

The Saints Power

-

Kim Namjoon : destruction, by using his power, he can destroy anything he touches

-

Kim Seokjin : healing, can heal anything and everything, on both humans and animals

-

Min Yoongi : seer, can when concentrating see things and he can have visions anytime, has a special ability called eidetic memory, which means he remembers everything

-

Jung Hoseok : telempath, contrary of an empath, instead of feeling other people's emotions, he can make other people feel his emotions and/or manipulate people's emotions

-

Park Jimin : illusionist, can do illusion that affects the five senses of his target, he can use his illusions to both help and hurt his target

-

Kim Taehyung : fire elemental, he can control and create fire, can travel trough it, breath trough it and can't be hurt by it

-

Jeon Jungkook : empath, can feel other people's emotions and can feel disruptance on someone's emotions

-


	5. The Saints are now in the game

Unknow POV

"We need to find a way to help him..."

"How do you want to do that ?? Today is the Summoning day and we haven't found anything !! Which means that we have to wait six more months and we don't have that much time to help him before it's too late !!"

"Actually..."

"What is it Hobi ?? We really need to find a way and fast !!"

'Hobi'-"I know that !! But I think his summoning will work this time..."

"What do mean ?! Explain it to me NOW!!"

'Hobi'-"Whoa !! Stop shaking me Hyung !!"

'Hyung'-"Oops, yeah sorry"

'Hobi'-"Hmhm like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, I don't think he will fail this time as me and Huimang found something in the Saint's library and we applied it on the summoning circle, and before you start yelling, we made it so that it will only affect him."

"I could seriously kiss you right now."

'Hobi'-"Please don't, Chim."

'Chim'-"I wasn't actually going to kiss you, I was just saying how much I was happy that you did that, just not said the same way."

"Anyway, we need to go see the summonings, so get ready everyone, we will probably have quite the day..."

'All'-"Yes Joonie/Yes Joon-Hyung"


	6. Angry Saints

Yoongi POV

Why did that strange boy come talk to me ? Why was he kind to me ? Does he have hiden motives ? Why did I feel a slight pang of something when he said his name ? I don't understand what is going on... But... I don't know why... I feel like I can trust him...

Unknow POV

_Before the summoning, after Jungkook talked to the teacher._

'Chim' "I am going to kill those little sh-"

'Hyung' "Language !"

'Unknow' "I agree with ChimChim, let's teach them a lesson !!"

'Hobi' "You need to stay calm TaeTae ! We can't do anything to them just because they laugh at Him, unfortunately."

'Hyung' "Don't say that ! You're going to make them trully do it !"

'Joonie' "They won't, right guys ?!"

'TaeTae and Chim' "R-right."

'Chim' "A-anyway, the summonning will start soon so we should watch.'

'Hyung' "Don't you dare try to change the topic of the conversation young man !! But you are right, it will start soon but this conversation is not finished ! Now watch and shut up !"

'TaeTae' "Language Hyung !"

'Hyung' "I will ki-"

'Joonie' "Enough both of you, now watch."

'All' "..."


	7. Jungkook's Summons

Jungkook POV

The summonning has started and I don't know what to do... Do I stop the summonning so that the beauty won't be humiliated or do I let it happen... I shou-

'Teacher' "Jeon Jungkook, it's your turn !"

What ?! Oh no no no no no... I'm not ready and I haven't decided yet an-

'Teacher' " Now ! Not tomorrow, now !"

"Yeah yeah"

Oh nooooooooo I am so going to mess it up ! Anyway, I have no choice but to do it, now that I am in the circle, I have no other choices...

"I, Jeon Jungkook, summon my life partner !!!!!!"

There's a big flash stopping me and anyone from seeing anything and when it goes down I can't stop myself from gaping... I have summonned a freaking dragon !! I think I am going to faint ! She's beautiful ! How do I even know that it's a female ?! And how do I know that her name is Saphira ?! Is that how summonnings truly are ?? That you instincly know everything about your summon ?? If so, it's awesome !!

'Teacher' "Amazing !! A Saint !! During the summonning I was supervising !! An-"

"Yeah well your not the one who did the summonning so don't having the big head, you already have your own summon, which is a bat, by the way... But I'm pretty sure that whatever I say you won't listen..."

'Teacher' "You littl- I-I'm sorry your highness I didn't want to insult you, you just hit a sore spot."

Right, like I'll believe him.

'Teacher' "Anyway, let's continue with the summonning !!"

I don't care about the summonning, I only care about the beauty, who I still don't know the name, who is going to do the summonning soon, like right now.

'Teacher' "Min Yoongi !! It's your turn loser !!"

I will kick his ass later, I need to watch this summonning and hope it goes for the best


	8. Wait What ?

Min Yoongi's POV

Oh... It's my time... Oh well, it will be a disaster like usual... *walks to the summoning circle as slowly as possible*

'Teacher' "Go faster you loser !!!" *push me to the ground and laugh*

"Whatever"

I get up from the ground and go stand in the damn circle... Honestly, why do they continue to make me try to summon ??... We all know it won't work !!... Though not for the reasons all those idiots thinks... All right, here we go for another failure, like usual...

"I, Min Yoongi, summons my life partner !!"

*nothing happen*

"See, nothing, I told you it woul-"

*mint and white magic start swearling around me*

"What the fuck is going on ?!?! The hell is wrong no-ahhhhhh*

*the magic charge at me and enter into my chest making extreme pain erupt into me making me scream*

Jeon Jungkook's POV

Some minutes earlier

Oh shit... He's a Min... But why is everyone bullying him then ??... I don't have the time to think about that right now !!... But he's just so beautiful and he has such a beautiful name that fits him so well after all he shine between those idiots with his beauty an- wait why am I thinking all that right now ?!?! Get a grip of yourself Jeon !! *slap himself on the face* Okay !! Let's get it !!

A little time later

Don't you dare touch him !!... How can they laugh at that ?! Aren't they realising that it's a human being they are laughing at ?! How can they be so cruel ?!... And Min Yoongi-ssi is just accepting it like it's normal... But I can still feel anger coming from him but it's not a lot, though it's not really surprising with his condition... He's gotten up and is walking to the circle and I still don't know how to help him ?! What do I do ?? What do I do ?!?!... I don't even have the time to panic that he's already in it and doing the summoning... And nothing happens, which doesn't surprise me for the same reason as earlier... Wait... Something is happening ?! What is going on ?!

Unknow POV

'Hobi'-"It works !!! Yes !!! We did it Mang !!"

'Hyung'-*hugs Hobi and kisss his cheeks*-"You did it Hobi !! I'm so so proud of you !!"

'Hobi'-*blushing*-"H-Hyung, you don't have to kiss me !! And p-please let me go I have difficulty breathing !!"

'Hyung'-*scoff*-"Nonsense, I can and will kiss you as much as I want !! And also, stop complaining !! You are getting a hug from ME, why are you even complaining ?!"

'Hobi'-"C-Can't b-breathe..."

'Hyung'-*let Hobi go*-"Hehe oops, sorry Hobi, I didn't hear you earlier..."

'Hobi'-"It's totally fine Hyung but maybe we should continue to watch the summonning, I mean the light is still around Yoongi-ssi..."

'Joonie'-"Hobi is right, we can't stop watching yet..."

What do you think about that ?? Also I wanted to know if you want a picture of what the summons looks like... Anyway, have a good night everyone !!


End file.
